Gakuen Love
by darklover71
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto en el instituto, hormonas y amor sueltas en el aire, que ocurrirá?- posibilidades de lemmon, un regalo para sole-chan...sin mas pasen a leer


Este corto fic va dedicado a **Sole-chan **mi tía por su cumpleaños

Sole lo siento se perdió la firma y me dio foco hacer otra…lo siento T-T…jaja pero aquí te recompenso, espero te guste y les guste 

Sasuke y Naruto en el instituto, hormonas y amor sueltas en el aire, que ocurrirá?

Disclaimer: Naruto ni nadie me pertenece, son propiedad de Makashi Kishimoto…aunque yo se que algún día sus personajes me pertenecerán MUAJALAMUA *cae un rayo y de repente se hace de noche* ups!

Pareja: SasuNaru

Advertencias: Universo Alterno y Yaoi es decir chico x chico

****************************************************************************************

Gakuen Love?

Capitulo 1

Y ahí estaba el, tan frío y serio como siempre, sin la mas mínima expresión en el rostro, nada que pudiera reflejar sus emociones, parecía vació, mirando a la nada, si , ese seria un día como los otros algo normal, o al menos eso pensaba el, Sasuke Uchiha, un muchacho de tez pálida, ojos oscuros como la noche y pelo igualmente oscuros, un chico que a primera vista es perfecto, era el numero uno en todo lo que hacia, era la envidia en el colegio, el mas popular y el mas codiciado por las chicas, todos, siempre comentaban lo afortunado que él Sasuke Uchiha era, mas la verdad era otra, talvez en el colegio el fuera simplemente perfecto, pero si tan solo supieran que en su casa no era ni siquiera parecido, en lo absoluto, al llegar de la escuela se tenia que enfrentar con un verdadero tormento, su padre que lo manipulaba todo a su alrededor, pensaba que Sasuke era un perdedor bueno para nada, una deshonra para el apellido, simplemente lo repudiaba, según el Sasuke nunca podría alcanzar sus expectativas así que lo maltrataba diciendo que a los mediocres como el había que imponerles carácter y disciplina, así que lo hacia cada vez que podía. Su madre no podía hacer nada para evitar tal maltrato ya que su padre, Fugaku, le gritaba y le pegaba sin piedad hasta que esta hubiera aprendido a no cuestionarlo, si, realmente todo era un tormento gracias a su insufrible padre, la verdad el único que podía hacerle frente era su hermano mayor Itachi pues su padre lo adoraba, lo idolatraba ya que el era el hijo perfecto, un verdadero Uchiha.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba aquel chico, que parecía haberse quedado dormido, mas al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, este pego un respingo saliendo de su trance, se le había olvidado por completo que hoy llegaba el nuevo profe de literatura, el anterior se había marchado ya hacia dos semanas a otra ciudad y no habían encontrado reemplazo hasta hoy, entro entonces en aquel salón un hombre de cabellos blancos acomodados desordenadamente haciendo que algunos de sus mechones taparan uno de sus ojos, con un cuerpo bien formado, de unos aproximados 27 años, tez pálida y una bufanda que le tapaba la mitad de la cara – Lo siento – dijo mientas caminaba a su escritorio mientras todos los alumnos lo seguían con la mirada – Bueno mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré su profesor de literatura apartir de hoy, así que sin mas comenzare llamando lista – comento el mayor, quien se fijo particularmente en Sasuke – mm interesante, tiene el mismo apellido que mi amigo de la infancia Obito, me pregunto, que habrá sido de el – pensaba mientras terminaba de llamar lista – Bueno clase comenzaremos leyendo la rosa de los vientos – bueno…*di du di duuuuu di du di duuu (escasos recursos para efectos de sonido, eso quiere decir campana de salida)* oh veo que se acabo la clase ok, hasta la próxima- salen todos del salón para sus casas menos aquel moreno que hacia todo lo posible por retrasar el momento lo máximo posible, con una parsimonia increíble salió del salón de clases arreglo su maleta y salió en dirección a su casa, pero antes se detuvo en un parque cercano, su lugar favorito, siempre iba allí y deseaba ser uno de esos niños quienes jugaban, reían, saltaban, se ensuciaban, en fin eran ellos, eran niños, algo que Sasuke no pudo ser, si era feliz allí, pero ya se hacía tarde y debía volver a su casa, mas ya a punto de partir diviso cerca suyo a un chico dormitando bajo un árbol, un chico de tez morena, con tres cicatrices en cada mejilla dándole un aspecto zorruno y cabello rubio, debía tener más o menos su misma edad, sin darse cuenta poco a poco se iba acercando hasta estar a su lado contemplando con embeleso la tranquilidad con que dormía – que envidia- pensaba – si tan solo yo pudiera hacer lo mismo –murmuro, mas no se dio cuenta de que al hacerlo despertó a el rubio, quien le miro con unos ojos azul cielo, Sasuke quedo asombrado con aquellos ojos la verdad eran hermosos – que hermosos son- murmuro sin querer – ¿qué es hermoso? - pregunta el rubio – pensaba en voz alta…pero hermosos tus ojos- dijo Sasuke, al escuchar la respuesta el rubio se sonrojo – gracias- dijo un poco apenado – ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto el azabache – Naruto y ¿tu? - dijo el rubio – yo Sasuke- dijo él.

****************************************************************************************

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ojala les haya gustado, como se pueden dar cuenta aun falta bastante, pero no se decidí dejar este capítulo así...

Espero reviews  Dei-chan


End file.
